All in Your Head
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: It's Halloween and Tori and Jade are having some pretty strange dreams. Are the dreams trying to tell them something or is it just the influence of the holiday itself? Three part One Shots
1. Deadly

**Happy Halloween everyone! To celebrate this holiday I've come up with a three part thingy that doesn't follow one after the other but is really just three separate Halloween themed one shots gathered together. I'll post the first today, the second tomorrow, and the third the day after tomorrow. Sounds like a plan? Good, because that's how it's going to be. So, here's the first one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Victoria Vega pulled into Jade West's driveway, parking her car right next to Jade's blood red sedan. Tori remembered the day Jade got the car. It was October of last year, making the car almost a whole year old. She shut off her own car and then got out, glancing at Jade's grand house once before making her way up to the door. She stopped herself from knocking. Although they had been going out for a year, Tori was still apprehensive about sneaking out to see Jade in the dead of night. Jade offered to go to her house many times but she blushed and declined every time, knowing she would die of embarrassment if they were caught in the middle of their 'activities' by Trina, or worse, her parents. That was a thought she just could not stomach; so, here she was at Jade's house instead.

She would much rather get in trouble for sneaking out then suffer through her parents catching her red handed doing things she didn't think her parents needed to know about. She sighed and stepped up to the door. Jade had told her, like she always did, to just walk in. She would leave the door unlocked for her every time they made plans. Tori still felt weird just barging into someone's house but Jade didn't seem to have the same problem since she regularly barged into Tori's house on a daily basis even before they were going out. Tori pushed open the door to enter the quiet house. Another plus to visiting Jade at her place was the simple fact that Jade's parents were always busy and rarely home, giving them time alone. Tori shut the door behind her, locked it, and then walked deeper into the living room.

"Jade?" she called out as she looked around. The lamp in the room was on a dim setting, making it slightly hard to see. Tori called for Jade once more before taking the stairs up to her room. She pushed open the barely closed black door and walked in. It was kind of cold and Tori shivered as she looked around to see that Jade wasn't in her room. Where was she? Tori decided to wait for her return in the room so she shucked off her converse and made herself comfortable in Jade's plush bed. She wrapped the blankets around her body, the smell of Jade woven in them. Just being in them reminded Tori of all the times she spent here with her. She let out a sigh and then closed her eyes. It felt like a minute but could have been more when she heard what sounded like the front door opening and closing downstairs.

Her eyes flew open and she propped herself on her elbow. She waited in silence to try and hear who had come in but it was silent once more. Tori slipped out of bed and slowly walked out into the hall on light feet. She took the stairs back down and entered the living room to see that the door was still locked and no one was around. Her brows creased in confusion before she shrugged and decided to get her phone so that she could text Jade and see where she was. She spun on her heel to backtrack to Jade's room when her eyes caught a figure moving in the shadows by the basement door. The sudden presence of someone she hadn't known was there made her heart skip a beat as she jumped slightly. She began to panic until the figure moved out of the shadows and Tori saw it was Jade. She let out a relieved breath and smiled.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack," she gasped, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. Jade's expression remained blank before a bone chilling smirk lit her features.

"Pity, that would have made things easier," she commented, her voice oddly hollow. Tori's smiled wavered and then fell at the sight of the uncaring icy glint in Jade's eyes. If anything, they hinted at danger. Fear struck Tori yet she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"What? Oh, I get it, it's a joke right?" Tori asked hesitantly. Jade just shook her head and slowly advanced on Tori, her eyes locked on the anxious brunette.

"Oh Vega, Vega, Vega, you're so innocent aren't you? And pretty; but you know, it starts with the pretty one," she murmured cynically, her smirk turning deadly. Tori began to back up, not at all liking the twist in her stomach. Her instincts screamed for her to run but she was still so confused which made it hard to decide what to do.

"Jade, what are you trying to pull? Are you trying to scare me? Because if you are it's working. Good job, now please stop," Tori sputtered, continuing to put space between them until she hit the wall by the stairs and had nowhere else to go.

"Jade isn't here Vega, although she put up a good fight. I would expect as much from my biggest fan. I'm borrowing her body for now. According to her, you're the prettiest, and therefore my first victim," Jade replied in a hauntingly calm tone of voice. Her hand went to her waist where she slid out the infamous silver pair of scissors. She held them up with a devious smirk and then began to twirl them on her finger. Tori's eyes widened at the sight of them, her breathing and heart rate speeding up, making it difficult to function properly.

"This can be easy or hard. I prefer hard because, well, a chase is so much more fun than a prey who gives in," Jade remarked, stopping the scissors from spinning so that she held them in her steady grasp.

"Jade, stop it! You've had your fun now cut it out! I'm serious!" Tori demanded, but her voice fell flat and wavered in fear. What the hell was Jade trying to do? She never took a prank this far and because of that Tori began to panic. Whoever this was, it wasn't Jade.

"I told you Jade is **gone**. It's just you and me. My own friends were pretty fun to kill. In fact, it was much too fun to stop at them. Let's see if you're more fun to play with," Jade stated, beginning to walk closer again. It was then when Tori understood.

"Tawny Walker Black?" she inquired with a frightened crease of her brows. Could it be? She looked and sounded like Jade yet she wasn't. The Jade imposter stopped to smile wickedly.

"Yes, the one and only. I'm back from the dead to give all my fans a hell of a good time. I'm sure Jade will appreciate my gift eventually even if it includes a very dead, very beautiful girlfriend of hers," she mocked in a sickly sweet voice. She held the scissors at the ready and then sped up her pace, a killer intent in her cold gaze. Tori managed to unfreeze her body so that she could bound up the stairs. She rushed down the hall as fast as she could but the pounding of heavy boots caught up to her quickly. Cold hands locked on her wrist and upper arm, bringing her to a halt. Jade, or Tawny as she was calling herself, yanked her back only to toss her into Jade's room. She stumbled and almost fell but Tawny caught her, hauling her back on her feet then slamming her up against the wall. Her iron grip held Tori by the throat with her left hand and then armed her right hand with the scissors.

"Caught you Vega. Now, where should I start?" Tawny mused, her coal black eyes scanning Tori's body up and down. Tori gripped at her arm and tried to remove her unforgiving fingers from her neck but her grip just tightened.

"Jade, please, I get it. I'm a wimp when we watch The Scissoring. You're right, you proved your point, just please, let me go," Tori pleaded, tears close to falling. She was scared out of her mind and pretty sure she really wasn't talking to Jade anymore but she just couldn't accept that. But, maybe she really was gone because the Jade she knew would have already stopped the prank at the sight of Tori crying or about to cry. She had in the past but she wasn't responding to it now.

"Stop calling me Jade! That girl may find entertainment in my work but she's weak compared to me. She's mine to control now and no matter how much you beg she won't be coming to your rescue," Tawny snarled, touching the tip of the scissor's blades to Tori's cheek where a tear slid down to meet the cold metal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was really going to die here at the hands of her own girlfriend possessed by the very spirit of Tawny Walker Black, the murderer of The Scissoring. It was bitter irony that it was Jade's favorite movie.

"Please, please stop," Tori begged, her tears flowing freely now. Tawny growled and moved her restricting hand to latch over Tori's mouth, silencing her pleas.

"Stop blubbering and face your death baby girl 'cause there's no way you're walking away alive," Tawny told her, Jade's normally playful smirk warping into something purely evil. The use of Jade's pet name for her made it all the more wrong. Tori closed her eyes tight and blindly gripped at her killer's shirt, trying with all her might to detach herself from the situation that was unavoidably going to happen. Tawny leaned in slowly, the scissors grazing Tori's jaw.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much," she whispered, kissing Tori's cheek before a sharp pain stabbed at her side. Tori screamed and then clenched her teeth as the scissors finally met flesh and pierced right through effortlessly. Tawny shifted to grip her neck once more so that she could better hear Tori's anguish. She pulled back only to strike again, making Tori cry out and writhe against the wall in further agony. Tawny laughed darkly and then raised the blade to her lips so that she could lick Tori's warm blood from the sharp blade. Tori's hazy gaze watched, a mix of utter pain and disgust flowing through her. Tawny caught her eye and then leaned back in to force a rough kiss tainted with blood on Tori's slack mouth. She could taste the iron distinctly and almost gagged when Tawny forced her tongue into her mouth.

"I love the taste of death on you," Tawny groaned, tapping the scissors once on Tori's lips before dragging the point across her cheek, drawing more blood in a fine line. Tori summoned the last of her strength and spat in Tawny's face. Blood splattered across Jade's stolen features, painting her pale skin with vivid red. Her eyes flashed with rage, her hand tightening on Tori's throat. She gasped and clawed at Tawny's arm but it was no use. She was already much too weak and loosing blood fast.

"Jade always did like your eyes. Maybe I should gouge them out," she observed casually. Tori's eyes widened when Tawny raised the scissors and aimed for her right eye first.

"This might hurt a little," Tawny stated with a psychotic laugh. She swung back and then shot forward, the deadly weapon flashing through the dark directly at her.

"Jade, no! Please!" Tori screamed, expecting the pure torture that was sure to come but it didn't. She found herself launching out of bed and falling to the floor, scrambling to get to her feet. Her body was on hyper drive with adrenaline caused by fear coursing through her. She got to her feet only to fall to her hands and knees before reaching the door. She froze when Jade came barreling through with her scissors held high. Tori screamed in panic and clumsily tried to get away but her movements only succeeded in making her easier to catch. Jade's confused and concerned features didn't even register in Tori's head. All that was running through her mind was the murderess that had taken over Jade, impersonating her. Jade immediately dropped her scissors and rushed to kneel by Tori who flailed and struck Jade until she could pin her arms down and hold her steady.

"Tori, Tori calm down! It's ok! It's just me!" she shouted to no success. Tori managed to elbow her in the side and smack her in the face but she still held on patiently, determined to calm her down. Tori kept yelling for Jade to let her go, to get away from her, to please leave her alone. She was a crying wreck that tugged at Jade's heart painfully.

"Tori, baby please, you need to relax and calm down before you pass out from stress and anxiety. I'm not going to hurt you," Jade soothed in a gentle tone. She risked releasing one of Tori's arms to brush back her hair and then caress her tear streaked face. Tori stiffened in her arms before she opened her troubled brown eyes to lock directly with Jade's loving blue-greens. A choked sob left her lips before she stopped fighting and broke down in her girlfriend's arms. Jade shifted so that she was cradling Tori instead of restraining her.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here, everything's ok," Jade told her as soothingly as she could. Tori clung to her, only crying and nothing more. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Tori's tears slowed the more she came to terms that she was indeed safe. She was only sniffling occasionally now but her death grip hadn't loosened. Jade glanced down at her and offered her a reassuring smile when Tori looked back at her.

"Are you ok now?" Jade asked her, voice gentle. Tori nodded before wiping at her face tiredly. Jade allowed Tori to move in her arms as she tried to get comfortable but when she couldn't, Jade simply gathered Tori so that she could pick her up and carry her to bed. She set her down and joined her to curve her body around Tori's slightly trembling frame.

"What happened Tor?" she questioned her shaken girlfriend. She brushed away a lone tear that escaped Tori's eye and then stroked down her face. Tori grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze then repositioned Jade's arm so that it was draped over her middle. Jade pulled her close and kissed her head, waiting for Tori to explain.

"It was just a dream," Tori croaked, her voice strained from screaming yet filled with relief.

"It sounded intense. Sorry I wasn't there for you. I was in the studio down in the basement trying out a few things," Jade began. That explained why Jade didn't answer when Tori called. But when had reality ended and the dream began? Tori figured she must have fallen asleep after climbing in bed to wait for Jade.

"I was practicing while I waited for you to get here. When I came out to check if you were here I found you sleeping in my bed. You looked so peaceful and serene that I decided to let you sleep. I left to find something to snack on when I heard you scream. I rushed back in here thinking someone got in the house and was trying to hurt you or something," Jade continued to explain. Tori listened, understanding that Jade had her scissors drawn to defend her not attack her. It really was all just a dream then.

"When I saw you panicking and in tears, and there was no one there hurting you, I realized that you had been dreaming. About what, I still don't know, but whatever it was severely scared you. What was it about?" she asked Tori with curiosity yet careful caution, not knowing if remembering would set her off again; but Tori sighed and rolled over to face Jade.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I had a dream that Tawny Walker Black's spirit possessed you and was using your body to try and kill me. When I saw you run in here with your scissors I thought…I thought you were…" Tori tried to explain but her voice began to crack. Jade just nodded in understanding and held Tori firmly. Tori tucked herself as close to Jade as she could.

"It felt so real," she whimpered, her voice muffled. Jade ran a hand through her hair and then rubbed her back, trying to sooth her.

"I know, but it was just a dream. I would never want to hurt you baby girl," Jade whispered, her voice full of love and conviction. Unlike the cold, sadistic voice coming from the fake Jade in her dream, this time it was real and the absolute truth. It felt right.

"I know," Tori responded, pulling away so that she could look at Jade. She smiled and placed a hand on Jade's cheek.

"Could we stay in for Halloween this year? We can spend the night watching movies and just being together," Tori asked Jade who raised a questioning brow but didn't push.

"No problem, but let's lay off horror movies of any kind ok?" she replied, slightly joking in an attempt to make Tori smile. She did, but it was weak.

"Definitely," Tori agreed with an unsteady chuckle. Jade leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, bringing about a more confident smile from Tori.

"Thank you Jade," she muttered, dropping her eyes to her hands which were busy playing with a lock of Jade's electric blue streaked hair. Jade watched her curiously.

"For what?" she asked. Tori met her gaze again and smiled lovingly.

"Thank you for always being there for me even when I hurt you and for having to frequently give up horror movies for me," she continued appreciatively. Jade scoffed, the smirk her expression took on turning dramatically gallant, making Tori giggle.

"You're struggles barely hurt me and I would gladly put your comfort and happiness before mine. If that means I can't watch any horror movies until you feel better then so be it. They aren't as important as you," Jade replied, her voice softening towards the end. Tori smiled brightly and Jade kissed the corner of her mouth.

"There's the smile I love," she commented. Tori blushed under Jade's openly honest gaze and then hid her face in Jade's shirt.

"I love you Jade," she said, her hold tightening around Jade.

"I love you too Tori," Jade responded, basking in Tori's embrace while returning it. They remained in comfortable silence before Jade spoke up.

"Hey, it won't take you too long to get out of this funk though right? I wanted to take you to that movie that's coming out-" Jade began playfully, only for Tori to smack her arm. Jade laughed at Tori's disapproving frown.

"I'm only joking," she said with a smile. Tori just rolled her eyes before her frown became a smile too, showing that she knew that she was joking. She pulled Jade close so that she could share a slow yet meaningful kiss. When she pulled back Jade's genuine smile turned loving. Her eyes were half lidded yet radiated something more.

"How about we don't watch horror movies for a month and I'll sneak over here any time you want me for that same amount of time," Tori bargained. Jade growled appreciatively as her hands slid down Tori's slim frame so that they rested on her backside.

"Deal," she panted, taking note of Tori's own wandering hands on her body.

"Glad you agree. Now, could you further erase that horrible dream for me?" Tori pouted, brushing her nose with Jade's as her finger skimmed down Jade's neck. She shivered and squeezed Tori's backside once, making Tori bite back a moan.

"It would be my pleasure. You know I don't want anything as much as I want you. I know I promised Cat I would dress up this year and go to that party with you guys but since you asked I wouldn't mind staying in with you. We can have the night to ourselves and Halloween can screw itself for all I care," Jade stated resolutely. Tori laughed and brought Jade in for a searing kiss that easily escalated. Their night was only just beginning and they had many more nights to look forward to.

* * *

**Hope the first one turned out fine. Stay tuned, because the next one will be posted tomorrow!**


	2. Trick or Treat

**Here's the second one. It's the longest of the three. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Halloween and the gang had plans to attend a costume party. They had spent a good month preparing for their costumes which went through a number of different ideas amongst the group until it finally landed on one. It was actually an idea Jade had thought about every year since meeting her current group of friends. She didn't think they could pull it off in the past but with the addition of Tori, it looked to be a good idea. The others agreed to it and insisted she match them up to the character that best fit them since she knew the most about the comic heroes they would be portraying. The boys only knew a fair amount while Cat and Tori didn't know much more than the basic traits of each character as explained by Jade. Although Jade didn't like Halloween all that much she had always wanted to spend one dressed as her favorite character and be able to spend the night out without her parents soiling it which led to her eventual dislike of the holiday in the first place. Arguing parents never helped in any situation. It always left a bitter taste in her mouth year after year until now. Now that she finally had her chance, she didn't hesitate to suggest that their group dress as the Teen Titans.

Jade had seen all the shows (not the childish crap they had on at the moment but the ones that actually made sense) and read almost all the comics. Each character on the team had a background that distinctly matched each of them. She was naturally similar to Raven. She saw Beck as the boy wonder, Robin. Andre easily pulled off Cyborg. She had some trouble trying to decide who would be Beast Boy and who would be Starfire. While Cat was very much an airhead like Beast Boy she lacked that cheesiness that radiated off of Tori. Cat was clueless but cared a lot for her friends and would only get angry if anything should happen to them which was why she would be better as Starfire. Besides the obvious way Tori acted, Jade hated to admit she wanted Tori to be Beast Boy because at one point in the comics Raven and Beast Boy had been a couple. That was something she kept to herself though. Not to mention they both bicker like an old married couple but watched each other's backs even though they didn't get along. Robbie was the only missing one in their group this time around due to a flu he obtained. Jade would have jokingly made him Mas y Menos with Rex. With their characters settled and costumes made in advance, the group set out to party.

It ran well into the night and the group stayed until they were tired out and ready to head home. They piled in Andre's van and he began to drop them off one by one. Jade fought off sleep the best she could, waiting for her turn to be dropped off. She and Tori were the last two. She sat with a heavy frown by the youngest Vega, trying her hardest not to use her shoulder to rest on but it was getting hard. All night she had played her character well, a challenge and game in one that they all agreed on. They had all done well, but Jade found Tori was truly a female version of Beast Boy. Like Raven, Jade kept her smiles and amusement to herself but like Beast Boy, Tori kept at it. They often found themselves together the whole time they were at the party, something Jade hated to like. Lost in her musings, Jade hadn't noticed that she was now leaning on Tori. She jerked up straight and glared at the temporarily green girl disdainfully. She just smiled like the dork she was, the fake tooth she wore poking out her bottom lip, oddly endearing. Jade grumbled and rolled her eyes, looking away. Andre pulled up in front of the Vega residence. Tori moved to get out but stopped and hesitated before turning to Jade.

"I heard from Beck your parents won't be home for another week. Did you, uh, want some company? You're welcome to hang at my house. My parents are gone too and I don't know when Trina will be back so…" she began hesitantly. Andre glanced at Jade before swiftly looking to Tori. She shot him a look Jade didn't understand and then smiled at Jade. This was the perfect opportunity to try and get closer to Tori. But wait, did she really want to pursue anything with her? Jade counted to ten and then made her decision.

"Sure, I know you don't like being alone anyway. I bet you whine like a dog when you're left alone," Jade commented with a smirk. Tori just grinned, tossed back her head, and howled. If she really was Beast Boy she would have shifted into a dog by now to further emphasize her point but she couldn't. Jade allowed a semi-amused raise of her brows before shaking her head and getting out.

"See ya Andre," Tori said in farewell.

"Bye muchacha. Be careful," Andre responded, garnering a glare from Jade. He hastily made himself scarce. Jade followed Tori to the front door and stepped into the Vega residence. She quickly made herself at home, taking a seat on the couch with her legs crossed under her. She pulled up the hood on the blue cloak she wore and then closed her eyes to think.

"You aren't going to start chanting while you meditate are you?" Tori questioned, leaning over the couch so that her cheery voice rang right in Jade's ear. Jade growled and opened one eye.

"I might have accepted your company but I didn't say you could talk. Now be quiet you green nuisance," she spat. Tori pouted and relocated to the other couch with their bags of candy in hand. She set Jade's on the floor and sat with hers on her lap. If the fake pointed ears Tori wore were real they would have been drooping. Jade glanced at her once before closing her eyes. She only had a few more minutes of silence before Tori spoke up again.

"Holy chiz! What is this?" she exclaimed in amazement.

"Vega, I'm warning you. If you don't be quiet I'm going to-" she began, turning to Tori but freezing when she laid eyes on what she held.

"Is that…" she gasped in awe. It looked like a very familiar item she had seen before but it couldn't have been real. She had seen something like that on an episode of Teen Titans. It was a personal item of Raven's that was the cause of much trouble for her when a certain doofus duo got a hold of it. It also provided an in depth glimpse into Rave's mind. Jade didn't like the looks of it and even shifted away slightly, clearly uncomfortable. What was it doing here and how did Tori get it? Sure, it was just a show, and yes, none of it was real, but this looked real enough for her to be wary of what it could do. Worse, if Tori was like Beast Boy then that thing was in the wrong hands.

"How did you get that Vega?" Jade demanded, watching as Tori turned the intricately designed mirror in her hands curiously.

"It fell out of your bag when I accidently knocked it over to set mine down. What do you think it is?" Tori answered, her attention still glued to the object in fascination.

"I think you shouldn't be touching it. Give it here," Jade answered, moving to get up and holding out a hand for the mirror. Tori looked up and then held it tighter.

"No, I found it regardless if it was in your bag. I want to see if it does anything," she retorted. Jade's lip twitched in anger before snatching the mirror from Tori.

"Hey!" she shouted, jumping to her feet to get it back but Jade just held her at bay with one hand.

"It isn't yours Vega and you don't even know what it's capable of!" Jade yelled, keeping the mirror out of Tori's grasping hands. It began to pulse in her hands and heat up but she ignored it in order to keep it well away from Tori.

"How would **you** know? I just want to see it Jade!" Tori responded, still struggling. She backed away suddenly, making Jade look at her skeptically. Her hood had fallen in the small scuffle so that her expression of confusion was clear to see. Tori took advantage and launched at her, knocking her over in the process. She held Jade down and grabbed for the mirror. As soon as her hand touched the handle the mirror began to glow with dark energy. Both Tori and Jade cringed in pain as electricity seemed to shoot through them.

The mirror reflected Tori's shocked face, her ears perking in surprise, along with her green eyes widening. It was almost as if she really were Beast Boy. She glanced down at Jade whose eyes opened to reveal that they were now amethyst that then glowed white, her pupils disappearing. Her skin was grey and her hands glowed with the same black energy that coated the mirror. Tori looked back up to see her panicked expression in the mirror once more before she blacked out. She returned to consciousness on her back, hard ground and rocks digging into her.

"Ugh, geez, what happened?" Tori groaned, sitting up to look around. Was she in space? Tori began to panic, her breaths coming out labored and harsh. She scrambled to her feet to see pitch black all around her with sprinkles of red light scattered across what she thought was the sky. It looked like space but it wasn't. She began to calm down a little when she realized she was standing on a floating chunk of rock.

"Where am I? How do I get back? How did I even get here?" she questioned to no one but herself. She sighed and then squared her shoulders. The best thing to do now was start walking and figure out what to do on the way. As soon as she started off, the other floating chunks of rocks around her began to form a path for her. She froze only momentarily in awe before advancing once more. She was only walking for a short time before she came across a few small ravens warning her to turn back in sweet yet awfully disturbing voices. She smiled in hopes of asking them for help when they suddenly grew teeth, sprouted four eyes, and hissed at her. She shrieked and ran as the flock took flight to chase her down.

"How do I always get myself into things like this?" she shouted, covering her head in order to protect herself from the fierce swooping ravens overhead. She sprinted down the path, dodging the mutant birds, when the ground suddenly broke under her feet. She screamed and tried to catch herself on the edge, her fingers barely holding on.

"Man, I wish I could really shape shift right now," she whined, trying not to look down. Her fingers slowly began to slip when a bright voice greeted her.

"Hey!" it said enthusiastically. She opened her eyes to see Jade dressed in her Raven costume. The odd thing was, she was in a pink version of it and she was standing upside down. Tori was halfway through wondering what was going on when gravity seemed to decide to change direction. She fell onto the rock next to Jade, hitting it hard and grunting in pain. Jade giggled, a sound Tori was having a hard time associating with her.

"Jade?" she inquired in complete confusion.

"That's me!" she responded joyfully.

"I thought you hated pink," Tori observed. Jade just smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be silly, I love pink! It's my favorite color!" she responded. Tori stared at her in utter shock, still not comprehending the situation. She began to wonder if she was really in reality or not. Maybe this was all some wacky hallucination?

"Oh…um, ok. Do…do you know a way out?" Tori questioned, hoping the strangely peppy Jade knew where they were.

"Oh yeah, you can take the Forbidden Door," she replied, pointing to a jagged rock arch not too far away.

"Finally, I get to go home!" Tori shouted, running towards it.

"You don't want to go there," the happy Jade warned cheerfully. Tori skid to a stop and looked back at her.

"Uh, if that's the way out then I'm going that way," she replied certainly.

"Ok then, don't say I didn't warn ya," Jade said with a big smile. She ran ahead of Tori with her arms out and making sounds like an airplane. Tori was beginning to suspect she either went insane or Jade did. She reminded Tori too much of Cat at the moment. She followed quietly, hoping she was on the right track. As soon as Tori stepped through the arch she was transported to a vastly different surrounding. This one was a huge field of bright colors and sunshine. Pastel pinks, yellows, and purples blinded her from all angles.

"**Now** where am I?" she gasped. She took a step forward but stopped when a random strawberry floated by.

"I think I stepped into Cat's idea of the perfect dream land," Tori commented. Jade's bubbly laughter met her ears and she turned to see her standing next to her.

"Good one!" she chuckled jovially.

"And it just gets weirder," Tori said, feeling overwhelmed. Jade never laughed at anything she said. She only laughed at her; and that was usually after playing a prank on her.

"You laughed at something I said?" she questioned incredulously.

"Yeah, I always thought you were funny Tor," she replied honestly. Tori closed her eyes to pinch the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and then opened her eyes to see Jade was gone.

"Oh great, I've been ditched," she groaned. She sighed and then began walking down the road, hoping she would come across anything or anyone who could help. She passed another tree for the hundredth time only to be transported back to the place she was before.

"And now I'm back in that place I didn't know where I was at," she said hopelessly. She moved to walk again when Jade popped up in front of her. She gasped and jumped back in surprise. She neglected to see that Jade was now in a grey version of her Raven costume and her expression was beyond downtrodden. Instead, her anger spiked.

"Where were you? I can't believe you ditched me! You know, I put up with a lot of your crap Jade but this is ridiculous!" she reprimanded. Jade seemed to shrink at her words as tears cascaded from her eyes. Tori's angry expression vanished to be replaced by an apologetic one.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," she said, walking to her slowly so that she wouldn't be frightened. She placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She glanced ahead to see a similar arch like the one she had stepped through before.

"A Forbidden Door! Let's go!" she exclaimed. She ran ahead only to skid to a stop when walls sprouted from the ground to block her. More formed until she was trapped. She backed away from the one in front of her and Jade stepped closer to her, shoulders hunched and sad frown still present.

"How do I get out of here?" she wondered aloud.

"It's a maze, you can't get out any other way but to go through it. I could show you the way out but you won't like me anymore if I do. You already don't like me," Jade stated solemnly. Her voice sounded so fragile compared to the usually strong tone she used. It reminded Tori of the time she broke up with Beck for good. She still questioned why Jade came to her once again but she wasn't complaining. She liked any time spent with Jade.

"What? No, of course I do…" Tori tried to say but Jade just walked away. She turned a corner and Tori put aside her rising confusion to follow. Why was Jade so moody? It was like she was a whole different person. When she caught up to Jade she was subjected to a million apologies Tori never would have expected from her. She was touched and accepted the first few but Jade only continued to apologize, wearing on Tori's nerves.

"For the thousandth time, I forgive you!" she told the distraught girl. Jade just looked at her with that kicked puppy dog face and then turned to touch her hand to the dead end wall they had come to. It opened to reveal the path ahead.

"There's the end," she commented, pointing it out.

"Awesome! Alright Jade!" Tori happily exclaimed. She rushed to run out when she was stopped by a two faced giant stone guardian wielding two swords. It glared at her with four glowing red eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't like me if I showed you," Jade whimpered, running back the way they came. Tori yelped and dodged a swing from the giant then ran around it to make a break for the next archway. She didn't get far when it caught up to her. It prepared to swing again when a green clad Jade fell from the sky to knock the attacking statue away with a flying kick. It tumbled to the ground while Jade landed gracefully.

"Yeah, in your faces!" she cried out triumphantly before jumping back into the fray. Tori stood with a slack jaw and watched, unable to do anything else. The swords swung with great speed but Jade was swift and sure in her movements. She dodged each one and then jumped to deliver another blow that sent the giant statue flying, shattering as it hit the ground.

"Whoohoo! High five, come on!" Jade yelled confidently, holding up her hand. Tori still stood with her jaw on the floor. She shook herself out of her amazed funk and then planted her hands on her hips.

"What is your deal? You were perfectly fine being a gank to me in my own house, then you laugh at my comment, then you're all weepy, and now you're a marine? Make up your mind! Who are you?" Tori shouted, finally releasing a portion of her intense confusion. Jade just stared at her with a quirked brow, her hands on her hips. At that moment, two other Jades appeared, flanking her sides.

"I'm Jade," they all answered in unison. Tori balked and almost fell over as she stumbled back on unsteady feet. She eventually fell to land on her butt harshly.

"Happy, timid, and brave," she realized as she pointed them out. A thought struck her as she sat in the dirt.

"Hold on, those are different parts of Jade's personality. I'm in Jade's head!" she yelled, finally understanding now.

"And I want you **out**," a surly voice grumbled as Jade, dressed in the normal blue robes, dropped from the sky to land in front of the other Jades. They faded away as she advanced on Tori who scrambled to her feet.

"I knew that mirror shouldn't be messed with. It isn't a toy!" she scolded, stopping inches from Tori with clenched fists and bared teeth.

"Um, my bad," Tori responded quietly. Jade was about to let out a few more choice words when the four eyed ravens perching in the dead looking trees around them took flight, a warning that seemed to alert Jade to something.

"We have to go, now!" she cautioned, her body rigid.

"Hold on. What's going on here Jade?" Tori demanded. Jade sighed and glared at Tori.

"I don't know how to explain it exactly but something is loose here and it's dangerous," she responded, voice serious yet hiding the truth.

"Wait, I'm tired of all this mystery chiz! I wanna know exactly what we're dealing with!" Tori commanded in a tone she was always too afraid to use on Jade until now. She expected Jade to get angry but she just looked bored as she waited for Tori's tirade to end. A roar shook them suddenly and they both looked up to see a demonic being that looked very much like Jade's father. He appeared in a whirlwind of black and red energy. His skin was red and he had the same four eyes that the ravens had except his were yellow. His short cropped hair was white.

"Hatred will rule," he growled, sharp teeth flashing.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Jade simplified, backing away. Tori glanced at her, knowing this already, but not understanding why that was a big problem. Jade's demon father stomped towards them and snarled. Tori bolted for the Forbidden Door, not having to be told to run. Jade gasped and then turned to run too, narrowly dodging a beam of energy shot out of the four eyes. Tori was almost to the arch when a beam of energy shot across her path. She was blasted away and fell heavily on her stomach. Jade skid to a stop by her and held out her hands.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she chanted, black energy glowing around her hands followed by a shield made of the same energy which fell over them. Another beam of energy struck but they remained unaffected under the shield. Tori gaped at Jade, failing to grasp how she suddenly acquired the same abilities as Raven.

"And yet I can't shape shift," she muttered to herself.

"Hurry, get out of here!" Jade growled, her eyes glowing white as she held back the constant attacks on them.

"And leave you with **that**? No way," Tori disagreed, standing up defiantly. She hadn't let Jade suffer under her father before and she wouldn't know.

"It's my problem and I'll deal with it!" Jade retorted. How many times had Tori told Jade she didn't have to face things on her own? She would happily help her any time she needed her. She didn't have time to argue because Jade swung her arm around to push her back with a burst of black energy.

"I said go!" she yelled. She took off into the sky to face off against the giant demon that was her father. Tori watched, conflicted. Jade swooped around the attacks directed at her until she was hit and then caught in the giant's clutches. Tori instantly jumped to her defense. She charged at the red skinned demon and let out a battle cry that morphed into a roar when her body painfully, but fluidly, shifted into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She slammed into the demon, who dropped Jade in the collision, and fell off the side of the rocky path they were on. Tori quickly shifted into a huge raven and eased Jade into a softer landing before dropping down next to her, back in her human form again.

"You stayed? I thought you didn't like me," Jade whispered, looking at Tori gratefully. Tori smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like me," she replied. Jade returned her smile although it was small it spoke volumes to Tori. The moment was broken by a roar.

"Come on, he's too strong," Jade urged, grabbing Tori's hand to drag her to the Forbidden Door up ahead.

"But can't you gather the other ones like you and fight him?" Tori suggested.

"They don't have enough power," Jade said with a shake of her head.

"Well, then can't you make them stronger somehow?" Tori inquired desperately. A thought seemed to come to Jade because she scooped up Tori and launched into the air. They flew through the arch and landed.

"You take this path and I'll take this one. There are three more we need to gather before I can complete the spell," Jade explained.

"What spell?" Tori questioned but Jade just pushed her down the path on the right.

"Go! You'll see when we get them!" she responded hastily. With that, she ran down the left path, leaving Tori on her own again.

"Oh man," she sighed, looking down the path before breaking into a jog. She found herself in a forest that seemed to give off an air of mysterious yet benign atmosphere. She glanced around until she heard bickering. It sounded like Jade fighting…with herself? Tori sped up and pushed aside a tall bush to see one Jade with a yellow cloak and glasses perched on her nose and another in a purple cloak, a smirk unlike any other Tori had seen before. When the two finally noticed her they turned to face her.

"It seems I was right. Jade is in need of our assistance and she has help. Don't get over excited, we need to keep a level head for the fight we must face," the yellow cloaked Jade stated, glancing at the purple cloaked one.

"Do I know how to pick 'em or what?" the purple cloaked Jade purred as she sauntered over to brush Tori's cheek. She blushed and stuttered at the unexpected action.

"It's unwise to pursue this right now and you know it," the one in yellow said with a shake of her head. Tori figured that to be wisdom. Judging by the way the one in purple behaved, Tori knew it must be…

"Without all the other's getting in my way I can finally get up close and personal. What do you say Vega? You wanna see what's in store for you?" the purple clad Jade teased, sliding a finger under Tori's chin and leaning in just enough so that her lips barely touched Tori's own slightly parted lips. Lust, or maybe even love. Tori was having a hard time thinking at the moment. She liked Jade for who she was, all these personalities combined, but she had to admit she liked this side the best so far. She had never seen Jade like this and the fact that she was so openly flirty with Tori was unbelievable to comprehend.

"No, no, no, we have to stay on track," wisdom said with a shake of her head. Lust held out a hand to silence her and then proceeded to back Tori against a tree. She pressed into her and then pulled off her hood, revealing a gaze shimmering with unhindered desire.

"Come on Vega, one kiss. I can guarantee you won't regret it. I know you want to," she taunted, her lips grazing Tori's jaw and then down her neck, coming back up to nip at her ear. Tori groaned and allowed her hands to grip Jade's hips. She barely heard wisdom scoff in irritation before disappearing. Hopefully she left to join the others. Her attention came back to the only Jade left who was currently running her hands up Tori's sides.

"I-I, um, maybe we should get going," Tori stammered, trying to stay on track but failing horribly when her own thoughts told her just how much she wanted to just stop and indulge. After all, when would the real Jade ever do this? She briefly wondered if this part of Jade was like this just because that's the side she represented or if she reacted this way to Tori only, to someone she currently had feelings for. She ignored the thought in favor of pulling Jade to her by the front clasp of her cloak.

"Impatient are we? That's fine with me. I like it when you take charge Vega," she growled in a husky tone. Tori shot her a smirk and then locked lips with her. Jade moaned into her mouth as her tongue snaked in to take charge. Tori let Jade consume her, her hands claiming, her mouth devouring, and making Tori dizzy with passion. Their tongues danced together until Tori pulled away to scatter kisses down Jade's neck. She nipped a few times, awarding her with Jade's breathy moans. It further served to excite her.

"Tori," Jade gasped when her hands slid over Jade's body to grip at her backside. She pulled them flush against each other, a confident smirk lighting Tori's features.

"Jade, how come you haven't told me?" she panted, staring into the purple hues Jade currently sported.

"I've wanted you for some time but wisdom tells me I should stay on track, timid tells me you don't return my feelings, and anger ruins it all by reminding me of my temper that only destroys. I can't fight them so I haven't been able to show you that I'm here," Jade explained, tracing over Tori's cheek before cupping her face in her hands.

"Maybe when this is all over you can get brave and happy to help you?" Tori suggested hopefully. Jade smiled and leaned in once more to bring Tori into a heated kiss. When they pulled apart, she stepped out of Tori's embrace.

"Maybe," she said with a light shrug, and then, she was gone. Tori stood there leaning against the tree, her breathing heavy. She finally caught her breath and backtracked to the fork in the road. When she made it back there was a third path in between the two that wasn't there before. Jade, the real one marked by a blue cloak, stood amongst her varied personalities. A new one in an orange cloak greeted her with a lazy smile and a belch before kicking back in a tree branch. That had to be rudeness or something. Tori shook her head at the insanity of it all and then approached Jade.

"Now what?" she asked. Jade turned to her with a determined glint in her eyes.

"We fight that monster," she stated. Tori nodded and stepped back when Jade called to the others. They made a circle around her as she took a readying stance, her eyes glowing white once more. The aspects of her personality began to spin around her until a bright flash blinded Tori. Jade floated back down to hover over the ground, her cloak pure white. She opened her eyes which seemed to bore into Tori's wide eyed gaze. Power radiated from her, throwing the cloak into a ripple from an unseen force. She held out a hand and Tori reached out to grasp it, feeling instantly at peace, a balance flowing through her. Jade yanked Tori into her arms and then flew down the middle path, shooting through another arch that took them back onto the weirdly space like environment.

"Jade, embrace you're hatred. Let it rule you," a voice boomed. Jade set Tori down and turned to see the huge form of her demonic father.

"You're going back where you belong!" she commanded, raising her hands to let loose a wave of energy that bound the demon.

"Never!" he bellowed, breaking the confines. Jade summoned all the strength she had and released a beam of black energy just as the demon released his own yellow energy. They clashed and sparked as Tori watched the battle. Slowly but surely Jade began to gain the upper hand. Her attack finally struck down the giant demon and in a flash there stood a red cloaked Jade. The hood was up but four glowing red eyes could be seen from inside the shadow of the hood. The red cloaked Jade, or what Tori knew to be anger or hatred, formed into a red colored energy that struck Jade and absorbed into her. Another flash and billowing smoke cleared away, revealing Jade in blue again, standing tall. Tori ran over to her, catching her just in time as she fell back, worn out.

"It's ok, I've got you," she reassured. Jade was only out a few seconds before she woke up again and climbed out of Tori's hold. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she looked away.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Tori grinned.

"No problem. So, are we really friends?" she remarked. Jade just nodded.

"You really think I'm funny?" Tori questioned next, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Jade instantly regained her no nonsense frown of annoyance.

"Don't push it," she warned in a monotone. That's the last time she agreed to that statement. Both were unaware that they were hoping for something more than just friendship. Jade managed to open a portal back out. Tori took her hand firmly, unyielding when Jade tried to pull away from the contact. They looked at each other once and then stepped into the portal, blackness blinding them a moment later. Tori flinched as she swam back into consciousness. She was aware of being in motion, her tired eyes scanning her surroundings. It was then she realized she was in Andre's van. Wait, what? Was that all a dream? She looked to the left to see Jade resting on her shoulder, steady breaths indicating that she too had fallen asleep. Tori smiled and tucked back a strand of her hair. Jade's brows creased and then her eyes opened. She pushed off Tori to yawn and then glance around. Tori couldn't help her thoughts from labeling Jade as cutely confused at the moment.

"Did I fall asleep?" she questioned in a voice strained by sleep. Tori only nodded.

"Ugh, and I was trying so hard not to," Jade mumbled to herself but Tori heard. The van stopped and Tori looked up to see that they were at her house.

"This is your stop chica," Andre announced. Tori nodded and then turned to Jade, gathering her courage to lay a hand over hers. Jade's head snapped up to level her intense stare on Tori.

"Want to come in?" Tori asked softly. Jade seemed to be searching Tori's eyes for something before her own eyes lost their harsh glare.

"Sure," she replied. Tori smiled and gripped her hand.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," Jade snapped, pulling away from Tori to get out. Tori just laughed and moved to follow her out.

"Careful Tor," Andre called to her.

"Oh, I will, but something tells me I'll be fine," Tori responded cheerfully. Andre looked at her like she was crazy before shrugging and turning back around. Tori shut the door and Andre pulled out and back on the road. Jade waited for Tori at the door but barged in the moment she was near. Jade walked over to sit on the couch and Tori sat right next to her. Jade visibly tensed but Tori didn't move.

"Go sit on the other couch Vega, you're in my space," Jade threatened, her steely glare pinning Tori down. She gulped but remained calm.

"Jade, I just want to say, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. You don't have to come up with excuses to deny yourself someone to talk to or be scared to seek me out. Don't let anger cloud your judgment either because whatever hurtful thing you're dad told you, it isn't true. Let what you feel, the real truth, bring you happiness ok?" Tori told the defensive girl. Jade looked at Tori in a mixture of shock and something else Tori couldn't put her finger on. Jade shook her head slowly and then looked away.

"It's like you're in my head," she commented. Tori smiled and reached out to grip her chin and gently turn her head so that they could lock eyes.

"Maybe I am?" Tori responded wryly, her smirk rivaling the one curling at Jade's lips. Tori leaned in slowly, her hand moving to stroke over Jade's cheek. She stopped halfway and looked to Jade to complete the silent request. Jade rolled her eyes but leaned in to capture Tori's lips with her own. For the first time, Jade let Tori in and allowed her emotions out. Tori could feel that defensive wall she hid behind fall to be replaced with everything that Jade was. She was sharing it all with Tori. When they finally parted for air, Jade pulled Tori into an embrace, her head resting on Tori's shoulder. She felt safe and comfortable in Tori's arms. After a few more minutes they parted with matching genuine smiles. They decided on a movie while they combined their treats and ate a good handful each. Mainly, they enjoyed the simple yet trustworthy dynamic that settled over them. Tori reached over and took Jade's hand in hers. Jade squeezed Tori's once and then they continued to watch the movie in silence. It was the best ending to Halloween either of them had ever had.

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't resist. I love Teen Titans and I love Victorious. What better way then to mix it? I know it's probably been done a lot before but I don't care. Next and last one tomorrow. Stay tuned!**


	3. Alive

**And now we come to the last one. Like the first one, this idea just came to me and I started writing it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

With the arrival of Halloween, Hollywood Arts was going to celebrate a new way that requested the help of the student body. Anyone who wanted to share an idea was free to do so. Tori eagerly submitted her input. Personally, Jade liked the idea Tori proposed while Tori was ecstatic that she approved as well as the fact that her idea was even considered in the first place. After hearing the great news that her theme was chosen, Tori was geared up and ready to make plans. She wanted to participate one hundred and fifty percent, dragging Jade along as well even if she refused. She complained, naturally, but Tori saw right through her, a habit Jade liked and hated.

Tori knew her better than anyone else but that put a serious strain on tricking her intuitive girlfriend. She could no longer act upset when she wasn't because Tori knew what she was up to. Currently, she was driving Tori home where they would start putting together their costumes for the school event that night. It was a Day of the Dead, or Dia de Los Muertos, themed party where everyone was required to come bearing the traditional artistic work of said day whether it was in the form of items or dressing up. Jade, Tori, and Cat picked out their dresses together a week ago and Cat volunteered to paint their faces that night after doing some research beforehand and falling in love with the style instantly. Speaking of Cat…

"Oh my gosh you guys, this is going to be awesome!" the redhead shrieked, pulling on Jade's seat and making her ears practically bleed due to how close she was to Jade when she yelled. She shot a glare at Cat through the rear view mirror, making the hyper girl flinch and then settle down under her sharp stare. Tori glanced at Jade and then reached over to lay a comforting hand on her arm, her thumb rubbing soothing circles.

"No need to bring the scares early," she said gently, her hand warm on Jade's arm. Almost instantly Jade relaxed under her touch. She flicked her eyes to Tori to show she heard her and then focused on the road, a small smile pulling at her lips. Tori grinned and removed her hand.

"I think this is the best idea for a Halloween party. It's going to be exciting," Tori commented cheerfully. Jade rolled her eyes but smirked, secretly proud of Tori.

"Of course **you** would think that," she stated good naturedly. Tori playfully poked her leg, making Jade swat at her hand, held back laughter in the form of her smirk turning into a smile. Tori had a profound effect on Jade that she couldn't help responding to. She tried to keep her reactions hidden around Cat because she made a big deal over the fact that Tori easily softened Jade up. She claimed it was cute, a word Jade shuddered at. Tori's cute in her own dorky way, Jade had to admit, but not her.

"Aww," Cat began, clasping her hands together.

"No!" Jade cut her off, silencing her before she could start.

"Oh phooey," Cat pouted. Tori only shook her head. Jade pulled up in the Vega's driveway and parked. Tori climbed out to help Cat with the supplies but Jade got out and waltzed over to the door to wait for them with crossed arms. The two girls were left to drag everything as soon as they gathered it all and headed for the house. Tori frowned at Jade upon arriving.

"I was going to get the door for you but after that pretty expression maybe I won't," Jade commented with an innocent smile.

"Jade," Tori warned, but it came out as a whine instead, making Jade's smile widen.

"Magic words Vega," she requested, not budging. Cat glanced at Tori, begging her to hurry up and say whatever needed to be said because all the stuff they carried was starting to wear on her.

"I'm not going to-" Tori began but Jade cut in.

"Nope, I don't want to hear anything but the magic words," she refused, a hand lazily hanging on the handle. Tori groaned and then sighed, giving in.

"Por favor, abre la puerta," Tori asked, locking eyes with Jade. Her words instantly had an effect on the raven haired girl. Tori didn't have to say her request in Spanish but she knew it got to Jade and further buttered her up. It was the only weakness she liked to exploit when it came to Jade. The goth smiled and opened the door, pecking Tori on the cheek on her way in. Tori laughed and then led Cat to the table where they could set everything down.

"Ok, so let's set everything up and then get something to eat first. After that we'll start. We should get done with enough time to get back to school," Tori planned out, rifling through the supplies as she pulled everything out. Cat agreed and moved to help while Jade joined only when needed. They laid out their dresses in Tori's room, set up the make-up, and then sat down to eat. They watched a few Goosebumps episodes, since Tori had to watch them every year and Jade had a soft spot for them. Cat, being Cat, was still spooked by them so she hid most the time with a squeak of fear. When they finished eating they were back to work.

"We have, like, two hours to get ready," Jade reminded them.

"Calmate, tenemos mucho tiempo," Tori told her, trying to calm her down yet mess with her. Cat giggled at the crease in Jade's brows when she looked at Tori in dramatized pain.

"You just love to torture me don't you?" she wondered, stepping up behind Tori to slip her arms around her middle. She kissed Tori's neck tenderly, producing a shiver from her.

"Yep," she confirmed, voice slightly dazed. Jade growled and nipped at her skin.

"Then I'll just have to fight back," she whispered in Tori's ear, voice husky. Tori gulped and Jade smirked triumphantly.

"Jade, don't distract my helper!" Cat reprimanded. Jade rolled her eyes and released Tori who swayed a little on the spot before shaking her head and glaring at Jade.

"What? Don't speak Spanish and I won't jump your bones. Speaking of which, let's hurry up and get dressed so we can start on our faces," Jade suggested with a nonchalant shrug. The other two agreed and took the stairs up to get dressed. Cat took her dress to the bathroom while Jade stripped in Tori's room. They had too many sexual escapades to warrant any feelings of discomfort between them by now, something Jade took advantage of. She dressed slowly, glancing over at Tori who was busy trying to get dressed and watch her too. When Tori realized she was caught staring she smirked back. Jade wouldn't get away with that. Once they were dressed, Jade in a black corset styled dress and Tori in a flowing red dress, she wandered over to Jade. She ran her fingers down Jade's arm and then leaned in to kiss her teasingly. She moved out of reach as soon as Jade grabbed for her, a smirk of her own in place.

"Te vez hermosa mi amor," she whispered, stopping at the door to look back at Jade. Even without the full effect, Jade's dress really did compliment her. Jade swiftly trapped her against the door, too quick for Tori to react. Their lips crashed together, Jade's grip on her tight. She forced a moan out of Tori when her tongue slipped into her mouth. Their make out session could have gone on to much more had Cat not knocked on the door at that moment. Jade pulled away reluctantly with a groan.

"Come on Jade, Cat still needs to apply our make-up. That's going to take a while," Tori pointed out, a little out of breath. Jade shot her an impatient look that speared right through her.

"No distractions then," she reprimanded. Tori laughed but nodded.

"No hay problema," she replied. Jade glared at her and Tori laughed harder.

"Ok, ok, I'm done," she relented. Jade just shook her head, sighed, and looked away. When their eyes met again her heated gaze made Tori's breath hitch. Jade advanced on her, pressing their bodies together and trapping Tori once more against the door.

"It's so sexy when you speak Spanish. It makes it so hard to resist taking you on the spot every time you use it," Jade mumbled, her full lips brushing Tori's slightly. Tori's brain seemed to malfunction the second Jade's hands skimmed over her body. Her arms settled to lock around Tori's waist, killing any remaining distance between them. Jade's lips began to chart a course down Tori's sensitive neck. Her tongue and teeth made an appearance, dragging a long moan from Tori. Her body was a map Jade knew well, hidden locations she had discovered and took note of. Jade reached down to grip Tori's left leg and lift so that it hooked over her waist. She pressed closer, embracing Tori who finally submitted to the raw sexual attraction Jade possessed. Their lips met again in a heated battle, one that came to a halt when the knocking returned.

"Guys, stop trying to swallow each other and get out here! I don't want to be late!" Cat called through the door. Jade's hand slid over Tori's thigh once more before releasing her, allowing her to stand on her own.

"It's all your fault once again Vega," Jade accused, tone playful. Tori just shook her head.

"Come on you sex addict," she responded, pushing Jade back so she could get the door open.

"You like it," she remarked, her hand smoothing down Tori's side lovingly to rest on her hip.

"I do, but we have things to do now so maybe when it's over we can come back here," Tori replied suggestively, glancing back at Jade with a look in her eyes that made Jade's breath speed up again.

"I'll take you up on that offer," she agreed eagerly. Tori chuckled and then took Jade's hand, leading her out the door and down the stairs where Cat was holding up a mirror, already working on her own make-up. She added a finishing touch and then stood to face them.

"How do I look?" she asked. Both Jade and Tori studied her. The three of them planned to paint their faces like the traditional skulls that decorated The Day of the Dead. They would each have a vibrant flower in their hair that matched their dresses to complete the look.

"Wow, that's awesome Cat! Me next!" Tori exclaimed, excited to join in. Jade looked at her with a raised brow.

"Someone's excited," she observed. Tori just stuck her tongue out at her which Jade snapped at tauntingly. Tori smiled at her antics and then took the seat Cat pulled out for her. She got to work, leaving Jade to watch TV while she waited for her turn. She sat back comfortably in her usual spot, her eyes trained on the monster onscreen tearing someone up. The corner of her mouth curved up as she turned up the volume. The screams of the doomed victims made Cat shift uneasily. She never did like horror films.

"Must you do that Jade?" Tori questioned her with a sigh.

"No, but I'll do it anyway because it's fun," she answered easily. She could practically hear Tori grumbling under her breath now.

"No fighting guys. Tori, stay still," Cat spoke up. Tori complied and Jade went back to watching the movie. Time seemed to slip from her because without noticing Jade found herself jerking awake from a doze that caught her unaware. She sat up sharply to see she was lying in a bed. She tried to look around but it was pitch black. The sound of rain alerted her to the torrential weather outside. Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flashed, a small window allowing it to illuminate the room she was in. If she wasn't mistaken, she was in Tori's garage. What was she doing in here? She tried to get off the bed but she was tied down by her wrists. She grunted as she tried to break loose but the shackles were made of metal, a chain connecting them to the bed which was more of a gurney, she realized. She tried once more to get loose, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, amplified by the rattling chain. She had to get out! With a strained growl she broke free from her restraints. The chain links scattered across the floor as she turned to slide off the bed and almost fell. Her legs were having a hard time holding her up. They felt like dead weight. Her body felt strangely empty yet coursed with energy that tingled like a minor electric shock.

"What the hell is going on?" she grumbled to herself. She froze and clutched her throat. Her voice sounded rough and gravely like she hadn't spoken in forever, or like when she was sick and could barely talk. She took deep, calming breaths, but freaked when she stopped and noticed she didn't have to breathe. Her hand flew to her chest where her heart remained silent. She collapsed back against the bed, ready to scream.

"This can't be happening," she whispered, in a daze. She shoved off the bed and tried to make a run for the door into the Vega house. Her legs didn't want to comply but she eventually got to her destination. She gripped the door handle, her lethargic body making it hard for her to stand up right.

"Tori," she whimpered, needing her here with her at this moment. She wished for the best and then turned the handle. She nudged the door open carefully, looking around for any danger. The room beyond was just as she always knew it but it was dark here too. The lightning lit it up from the large window, the rain beating at the glass. She stepped out, stumbling a little, and shut the door behind her. She hobbled forward to lean on the counter in the kitchen.

"Tori?" she questioned uncertainly. A figure on the couch she hadn't noticed before shifted and then groaned. Jade's eyes locked on the person, her body tense. She relaxed when she heard Tori reply sleepily.

"Jade? Is that really you?" she questioned, sitting up quickly to look over in her direction.

"What do you mean is it me? Of course it's me," Jade responded. Tori threw off the thin blanket she was using and dashed over to come to a skidding halt in front of Jade. Her wide brown eyes were wild with fear and worry. Her face looked like she hadn't slept in days. Jade began to worry for her but it was cut short when Tori threw herself at her. Jade clumsily caught her, further worrying over the state of her body when she could just barely feel Tori in her arms.

"Tori, what happened?" she asked, pushing Tori back to look at her. Tori only burst into tears and clung to her again. On top of being scared, Jade was now utterly confused and concerned. With some difficulty, she managed to steer them both to the couch. She sat Tori down and then took a seat heavily next to her. Jade waited for Tori to pull herself together. Once she did, she remained quiet so she could listen. Tori wiped at her eyes and then looked over at her.

"Jade…I'm so glad you made it. I thought it wouldn't work," she whimpered, a sob breaking through at the end.

"Work? What wouldn't work?" Jade asked curiously. Tori shook her head and looked away, the lightning highlighting the tears on her face. Jade reached out to brush them away and then gently direct Tori to look at her. Tori placed a hand over one of hers and shivered.

"You're so cold," she commented solemnly. Jade pulled away at her broken tone and glanced down at her hands. The few seconds of light showed her deathly pale skin and a long set of stitches up her right arm. She traced it, a sick sense of awe and dread twisting at her.

"Tori," she gasped, trying to articulate her loss of words and get the half Latina's attention. Tori laid her hand over the stitches, bringing Jade's eyes up to hers. Tori's brown eyes were dull and sad yet hopeful.

"Listen to me ok? I want you to hear me out before you say or do anything ok?" she pleaded. Jade had no choice but to nod. Tori moved to grip both her hands tightly. Her expression was the most serious Jade had ever seen.

"You died Jade," she began, a little blunt but there was no other way to say it. Jade flinched away from her.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Please listen," Tori reminded her, grabbing her hands again. Jade nodded, forcing herself to do as she was told.

"We had gone out trick or treating in a new neighborhood; me, you, and the gang. We were going to cross the street when-when…" Tori grit her teeth and sniffled. Jade squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"A car came speeding at us. The others had made it to the sidewalk already but I stopped to help this kid who dropped his bucket of candy. You saw the car coming and pushed us both out of the way. You were…so broken Jade," she sobbed, tears falling again. She gripped Jade's hands tightly, an action Jade herself barely felt.

"All I can remember is the blood, your blood, everywhere. Your body was torn and your eyes were closed. You weren't breathing. The others ran back to us but Beck was the only one who could get near you. Andre was stunned but busy shielding Cat who was instantly crying and Robbie threw up at the sight. I stood frozen, I couldn't believe what happened. Beck checked your pulse and then broke down on the spot. I had never seen him like that. He called to you, tears running down his face. The last thing I remember is falling to my knees and then blacking out," Tori explained, her voice cracking. Jade tried to remember these events but could only follow up until the flash of headlights and intense pain which then faded to nothing.

"T-then what happened?" she inquired, an uneasy feeling gnawing at her. Tori wiped at her face again and shook her head.

"We all mourned for you. It killed me knowing it was my fault you w-were gone. I had a breakdown at your funeral two days after it all happened. It just then hit me. No one could get through to me and I didn't want them to. I spent that night thinking, grasping desperately for a way to bring you back to me. I couldn't let you go Jade," she continued, her eyes piercing Jade's in a fiercely determined manner.

"What did you do Tori?" Jade asked, dreading the answer. Tori only hung her head.

"Tori! What did you do?!" Jade demanded, shaking her by the shoulders.

"I…I found someone who was…experimenting with the dead. He was trying to reanimate a corpse. I met him while I snuck out to sit at your grave. He was snooping around, trying to find a freshly dead body and stumbled upon me. When he heard that you had just died he said he knew how to bring you back. He promised," she went on, her voice clouded with despair.

"Oh Tori…" Jade groaned sympathetically, placing a hand on her shoulder. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"I couldn't let go of you. Not yet. I just couldn't. I helped him dig that very night. We took you back to his place where he had this strange machine built in his attic. We…he…" she tried to continue but she had to stop to calm herself. Tori had no idea what had happened next, she only knew that the machine had indeed worked because Jade was sitting right here, right now, talking to her. She was back and that's all that mattered.

"His last name, oddly enough, was Frankenstein. I should have known what he intended to do the moment I stepped into that room. He completed the procedure and dropped you off at my house to keep you hidden. People already suspected him so his house wasn't safe. I was told to let him know if it worked. It seems it has," Tori finished with a hopeful smile. Jade stared at her, not wanting to believe a single word she said but unable to deny it. She was proof. She was the very real Frankenstein's monster. Jade shot from the couch, stumbling, and almost falling but Tori hastily steadied her. Well that explains her horribly dysfunctional body. She pulled away from Tori and backed up. Tori stood, posture slouched, her hands fiddling with the hem of her shirt uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Jade. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't…" she cried, tears starting up again to drown out her words. Jade held her head in her hands, having a hard time accepting what she was; a monster, an abomination. She should be dead right now. This wasn't right.

"Tori-" Jade began, but a bang on the door startled them both. Tori rushed to see who it was. She backed away from the door when she heard the angry shouting of more than a few people.

"They know you're here," she said fearfully, turning to look back at Jade. Her life was turning into a horror film she had no control over.

"I can't let them get you. I lost you once but I'm not going to lose you again," Tori said with a shake of her head. She ran over to grip Jade's hand and then tugged her to the stairs just as the front door was broken down. Jade hurried after her as fast as she could. They were almost to Tori's door when a man barreled after Jade. He tackled her to the floor, driving a knife in her side. She hardly felt it. She threw him off easily and picked herself up. Rage fueled her, the electricity running through her causing sparks to dance by her shoulders. She reached up to feel the bolts secured in her neck. She glanced at another set of stitches that wrapped around the forearm of her left arm. She was almost lost in examining herself that she almost got hit by a bat. She caught the weapon and ripped it from the woman's hands who assaulted her. She pushed her away and then threw another man down the stairs, collapsing the mob momentarily like bowling pins. She ran back down the hall and pushed Tori in her room. They slammed the door and locked it behind them. Jade muscled a desk in front of the door, creating a makeshift blockade.

"That won't hold them for long," Jade warned. Tori began to pace but Jade stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, coming to a realization.

"Let them have me. I can't let you get hurt because of me," she decided, voice sober.

"No, Jade, you can't!" Tori shouted in panic, grabbing Jade in a tight hug. Jade allowed her a few seconds and then pulled back. Tori cupped her face and kissed her desperately, the familiar tingly feeling racing through her at the touch of Tori's lips on hers. Jade was glad she could at least feel that. At the sound of the door finally giving in Jade pulled away to see Tori in tears again.

"I love you Tor," Jade whispered, running a finger over Tori's face. Tori traced a series of stitches across Jade's face in return.

"I love you too Jade," she responded. At that moment, fire plumed into the room. Jade grabbed Tori and ran for the window. She threw a punch that shattered it and sent Tori on her way.

"Hurry!" she commanded. Tori glanced at her once more before jumping for the tree just outside her window and then making her way down. Jade watched her run to safety and then turned to face her fate. Dying a second time was worth it if it meant Tori would be safe. She flinched at the rising flames around her but stood strong. The mob advanced on her, hate in their eyes. She finally saw herself in the full length mirror to her right. She looked almost the same except for the many stitches holding her together and her deathly pale skin. Her eyes were the only thing that looked alive. They sparked with electricity, making her sharp blue-greens stand out. She willingly dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. A man raised his crowbar to deliver a blow to her head but no pain followed the impact, just darkness. Then, she was gasping for air and scrambling off the couch she rested on to fall on the floor. She laid there, panting and looking around in confusion. It was just a dream, she realized, her apprehension waning but her heart still racing. Tori and Cat rushed over, their voices calling to her.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Tori questioned, kneeling to help her up. Jade accepted the help and allowed Tori to help her on her feet.

"Yeah, um, yeah I'm fine," she mumbled distractedly. Tori held on to her hand, stroking it and waiting patiently as always.

"I just had a really intense dream," Jade finally explained. Tori smiled in relief, her make-up giving it a strangely twisted look, and kissed Jade tenderly.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded lightly. Jade just pulled Tori into her arms and buried her face in her hair.

"I love you Tori. I hope you know I would do **anything** for you," she whispered sincerely so only she could hear. Tori's grip on her tightened.

"I know. I would do anything for you too Jade. I love you," she replied, just as heartfelt. They parted with another kiss that Jade initiated and then Tori lead her to the table. They just had to finish Jade's make-up and then they could go. When they were prepared they piled into Jade's car and headed to Hollywood Arts. Jade kept Tori's hand in hers the whole way and at the party she didn't let Tori stray far from her side. Tori basked in Jade's unwavering attention but wondered why she was suddenly so affectionate and protective of her. Tori concluded that the dream Jade had, although she didn't say what it was about, must have affected her more than she let on. Both Cat and Tori spent the night wondering but eventually let it go. Jade led Tori out onto the dance floor and held her close. The party had just started and it would be a long night.

* * *

**Hope everyone had a fun Halloween and enjoyed these shorts of sorts. :)**


End file.
